To Hell and Back
by crlexi
Summary: The final story of the Grace the Muse trilogy. Grace is dead. Jack is in despair. Her final request and eerie journal, lead him into a world that he never knew existed. The true world of Grace Amelia Smith. Jack/Grace Rated T for some swearing done by other OCs.
1. A Truth Hidden in Plain Sight

**Hello again! This is it, the start of my final Grace the Muse story. This is a giant start to my Dimension Jumpers stories. Thanks to everyone who has read these. I appreciate every review and fav. Hope you enjoy To hell and back.**

**I don't own Rise of the guardians. However everything else is mine.**

**A truth hidden in plain sight.**

"I'm sorry Jack"

She glowed and a sword appeared in her hand. "What?!" Pitch shouted and tried to move his hand across her throat. But it was too late. Grace had forced the silver sword through both of there hearts. Pitch stumbled back and looked at the Guardian. "No!" he shouted as he burst into dream sand.

Grace fell top her knees, sword through her chest. Jack ran forward. "Grace!" He held her in his arms. "No, you can't do this to me!" tears streamed from his eyes. "I'm sorry Jack. I didn't want this to happen" she choked. Jack held her hand and through his bawling whispered to her. "I just got you back. I can't lose you again. I love you Grace." Grace faintly smiled. "I love you too. Find my journal. Jack, you'll see me again. I promise"

"Grace, Grace, GRACE!"

Jack screamed as his body shot up, the cold winter air rushing around him. Jacks face was covered in a cold sweat. He wrapped himself up in his own little cocoon; crying as he relived the horrible memory.

It had been over two months but the fight was still fresh in his mind. He'd had the same dream every night since then. He'd watch her fall, then fail to save her. He'd read her journal. Her final request.

What did he find in that ever so important book?

A Story. A Story he refused to believe was true. To see that she wasn't even real; she didn't even belong in this world. It was too difficult to believe, even for a spirit. Dimension Jumpers, and other worlds; a place he couldn't go. A place he couldn't see in his life. She requested that he find a boy named Eric. How could she ask him to find someone like that? Someone who knew her true self, not the fake he had some to love. What would happen if she left him? Would he go into despair like he was now? Would he continue to live his life as he did before?

These were the thoughts that kept him from acting. To find her and have her leave him, or to leave her dead in the depths of the underworld, never to truly leave him and his world. Could he live with knowing she was alive and well, living her life the way she did before she ever came to know him?

This was never what he wanted. This was never what he worked so hard to achieve. The Guardian of Fun, rotting in his own despair. He wanted them to be happy, to live together forever. He cherished that thought since the day she revealed herself to him. He toke one last look at the book that caused him so much grief. The brown leather cover, hiding the secrets of its dead owner.

She would live.

He would save her. To have her alive and with someone she trusted, was better than having her dead in this world.

That day he set out to Wintercrest.


	2. The Boy with the Invisible Shield

**Hey Guys! I feel so great. I finished two chapters! Yay! This chapter introduces Eric. I hope you guys enjoy!**

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians, however Grace, the plot and the Dimension Jumpers are mine.**

**The Boy with the Invisible Shield**

"Hey Ben?" a soft voice called. I turned around to see Mary, surrounded by cardboard boxes. The new books came in apparently. "Do you need help Mary?" I asked. Her blonde hair bobbed as she quickly shook her head. I sighed she really was hopeless. I walked over and picked up a box, setting it down on the counter in front of me. I turned back to Mary, who was rocking on her heels. She looked guiltily at the ground. "Go and take your lunch break. I'll inventory these." I told her. Mary quickly looked up at me, smiled, and then ran to the break room.

I turned back to the boxes and groaned, there were over 20 boxes of books sitting there, waiting to be inventoried. I opened the box I had set on the counter and checked inside. It was filled with the latest Rick Riordan. I laughed as I looked at the Pegasus on the cover. "Grace would love this, she was waiting to read this." I whispered. A pain shot through my heart. We'd been here for over a year and Grace had yet to contact us. "We're did you go, baka" I checked off the books then turned to the other boxes. I slowly checked all of them, entering them into the system.

That's when I felt it, a cold breeze rushing into the storage room. I stopped what I was doing and looked out at the rest of the room. All I could see were snowflakes and frost on the ground. I walked over to the sudden snow and looked around. The cool air was crisp and hard to breath in. I shivered as I looked at the large room. I heard something fall over behind me and I turned around to look at it. I reached down and grabbed my knife from the inside of my boot. Something was in here. 'Who's there?" I shouted. A hand reached out and touched my shoulder. I turned around and thrust my knife forward. "Whoa!" the attacker jumped back, narrowly avoiding my blade. I looked up in front of me. A teenage boy with white hair, and pale skin was standing in front of me, a look of pure surprise on his face. I slowly walked forward, knife in front of me. "Who are you?" I growled. His eyes got even larger. "What?" he asked. I glared at him. "I said who are you?" I stepped even closer to him. He didn't move. He just held on to his stick and floated above the floor. Wait a minute. He was floating?

"My name is Jack Frost. I'm a Guardian. I presume you're Eric?" he replied.

He knew my name? How was that even possible? "Wait a minute. Did Grace send him? Is she finally contacting me?

"Good has become bad, bad has become good. Pure has become impure, impure has become pure." I told him. He looked puzzled. Grace didn't send him. He didn't know what I was saying. I came closer to him. My knife touching his throat, but I stopped after he spoke again.

"June 26th 2022 Tokyo, Japan- Feudal Era" he replied.

He'd said Graces passcode. The one we'd set up after our adventure in the feudal era. I pulled my knife away from Jacks throat. He coughed, attempting to get air back into his lungs. He fell to the floor clutching his staff, making his knuckles go even whiter. "Where's Grace? What's her message?" I said. After a year, she finally contacts me. Was she finally ready to leave? I hated this place with a passion; I was definitely ready to jump somewhere else. Maybe somewhere where I could do some fighti…

"She's dead"

I could've sworn my heart stopped beating. "You're lying." I said flatly, I tried to keep all emotion out of my voice. Jack shook his head. No, that couldn't be true, Grace was tougher than that. She wouldn't let this weak world beat her. "She can't be dead. She can't have died. I can't have lost her." I whispered. Jack apparently heard me as he looked at me with sadness, and was that anger? "Who was she to you?"

I replied with pain in my heart. The cold radiating off of Jack consumed me.

"She was my girlfriend"

**Did you Inuyasha and Percy Jackson fans notice my hints to those stories? I love this so much.**

**Plus: Surprise! Eric is also Graces boyfriend. That girl has been cheating without knowing she's been cheating. How about that? Please don't go hating her though. I will explain some stuff later in the story. Plus, I love her to death.**

**Please Review!**


	3. The Dimension Jumpers

**I think this the most I've ever gotten done in one weekend! Woohoo! I'll try to get some more done soon!**

**I don't own Rise of the Guardians. Only Grace, the dimension jumpers, and the plot.**

**The Dimension Jumpers**

"What?" Jack shouted. I blocked him out. My heart was aching at the fact that this pathetic world killed the one I love. She had left us, and I hadn't even gotten to see here before she did. I suddenly felt my feet leave the floor as Jack lifted me up by my shirt. I looked at the winter spirit in front of me. Man was he pissed.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" he shouted at me. My eyes widened as I realized what had happened. She'd done it again. She'd found a new boyfriend again. "I'm Graces boyfriend. Her real boyfriend." I growled. Man, It pissed me off when this happened. Grace and I had been together since before she found out about her powers. I wasn't going to ever let her go. Even if she picked up a new guy in every dimension we went to.

"She cheated on me? With a human?" Jack growled at me. He dropped me and I fell flat on my butt. Ouch. Jack backed away from me and slammed his stick thing, into the ground. Frost rushed onto the floor from the spot where it hit. The temperature in the room dropped about 30 degrees. Why hadn't anybody come back to the storage room yet? Oh well. I slowly got back up shivering to the bone. Jack started to calm down. "First of all, she cheated on me. Second of all, I'm not completely human." I said calmly. I was used to these kinds of situations.

I mean, who hasn't had to deal with the angry super-powered boyfriend, of their super amazing girlfriend before?

Perfectly normal stuff.

Jack just seemed to get even angrier. He let out what could only be described as a roar. I thought this guy was supposed to be a happy, fun-loving dude! Jack jumped up and flew straight at me. His staff pointed at my body. I held my hand out to stop him. "Don't do it Jack!" I shouted. He didn't listen and rushed at me. His staff stopped a foot from my heart. I sighed and slowly stood. Jacks eyes widened and he attacked me with the stick again. It was stopped again.

"It's not going to work Frost" I sighed. Jack looked at me confused. I slowly put my hand down, still concentrating. "I put up a barrier. It blocks off all attacks. From inside or out. You can't hurt me Popsicle." Slowly Jack backed away. I let the barrier go, but kept my guard up incase he attacked again.

Jack started to break down. He fell to his knees and started crying. God, was everything in this world that pathetic? I walked over to him and patted him on the back. "It happens all the time Jack. Grace finds a boyfriend in almost every world we visit. That's just how it works. Be happy you got here in this world. Or better yet be happy you aren't me. I have to see her happy with a new guy all the time, even though we're actually together." I said, trying to comfort him a little.

After a while, Jack stopped crying. I sat back on the shelves watching the frost on the floor of the storage room slowly melt. Jack slowly laid next to me. We sat in silence until Jack finally spoke, "She died protecting me. She gave her life to save mine." He whispered to me. I chuckled. Jack looked at me confused. "She likes to do stuff like that. The reason we have that code for example." I started to explain. "She saved my life on that date, in that world. She almost died from her injuries. I thought I would lose her that day. After she came out of it alive, I vowed to never put her in that situation again. We made that code so she would never forget how she kept me, and I wouldn't forget how I almost lost her." I curled up into a ball as the memory replayed in my head. Grace rushing towards the demon, me holding up the barrier as long as I could.

Jack looked at me with sadness and understanding. We both knew how it felt. I got up and started walking towards the exit. Jack got up and followed me. We left the building after I shouted to tell Molly that I was going on break. We walked down the street and then entered an old café. Jack followed me silently to a large booth in the far back corner of the café. We sat down and I ordered a cup of coffee. After a few minutes Jack spoke up.

"What are we doing here?" he asked. "Waiting" I responded quietly. Jack looked around the café at the other costumers. The large room was practically empty. I sipped my coffee and watched the door. After about 10 minutes a small group of people walked into the café. They came over and sat at the booth with us.

Jack looked at them confused. They got their drinks and then we started talking.

"Hey guys, this is Jack Frost." I said, gesturing to the winter spirit behind me. They all nodded. "Jack, these are the dimension jumpers. Ben," I pointed at a brown haired boy sitting in front of me. "Jen," I pointed at a girl with long brown hair and light green eyes. "Her boyfriend Luke," I pointed at the brown-eyed boy sitting next to her. He smiled shyly. "And finally Rose." I said as I pointed to the black-haired girl sitting next to me. They all said hi to Jack then turned back to me.

"We have a problem." I said. Jen rolled her eyes at me. "We always have a problem. It's never anything severe." She said rather bored. I narrowed my eyes at her. This girl seriously annoyed me at times. "This time it's a big problem, something that is not so easily fixed." I growled at her. She looked at me surprised and then paid attention, along with everyone else. I hadn't thought about how I was going to say it, tell them that Grace was dead. But I decided to just role with it.

"Jack here is Graces boyfriend, in this world." They looked at me in understanding, and with a touch of sympathy. I just let it go and continued. "Grace ran into some trouble and now she's gone." I stated. They looked at me confused. "Gone as in, she jumped again?" Ben asked me. The words felt like ice in my throat, slowly scrapping against the inside of my neck as I tried to talk. "No, she's… she's dead" I finally pushed out. I pushed down the sobs that were attempting t break out of my body. Everyone gasped and looked at me in complete shock and disbelief.

"Well that's not entirely true." Jack said.

**I hope you guys liked that!**

**Review please!**


	4. The Lord of the Underworld

**I'm really sorry about the wait you guys. Things have been chaotic. I'm going to try and update more often. But finally here's the next Chapter of To Hell and Back  
><strong>

**The Lord of the Underworld**

"What do you mean Jack?" Ben said to the winter spirit. "You said she died protecting you" Jack rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed. He'd forgotten to mention one little thing about Grace's supposed death.

"Grace was a spirit in this world. More specifically an immortal spirit, she's not technically dead. She's just trapped in the underworld, unable to leave because of her semi-death." Jack replied. The group of (extremely powerful) dimension jumpers glared at him. Jen got up and walked over to him, practically seething. Jack gulped as the angry girl walked over to him.

"You couldn't have been bothered to say this to us as soon as you could? Why didn't you go after her?!" she growled at him. "As happy as I am that she's not dead, I'd still prefer that my best friend wasn't trapped with Hades!"

"Diran" he said.

"What?" Ben asked.

"It's not Hades, it's Diran. He's the lord of the underworld." Jack answered. He sat down on the bench behind the table. The entire café was staring at the group. All they saw was a group talking to thin air, and a very angry teenage girl glaring at a bench. Luke was the first to notice the looks they were getting.

"Hey Guys?" Luke whispered.

"What!?" Jen yelled. The waitress at the counter glared at her. Jen immediately shut up. Everyone looked around and realized what Luke was trying to tell them. Eric got up and started for the door. Jen and the others slowly followed. Rose left a wad of money on the table as they left.

The group walked in silence for a while till they ended up at a lake. The pond was covered in leaves. The shimmering water reflected the warm colors of the autumn leaves. They sat down in by a group of trees slightly away from the pond.

"So do we have any idea what we're going to do to get her back?" Ben asked. Everyone looked at Jack and Eric. Jack looked down in pain. He couldn't think of any way to save Grace.

"We go to the underworld and get her back." said Eric. "It's the only way to get her back." Jack looked at him in fear.

"You want to take her back from the underworld!?" Jack shouted. Eric nodded and looked out towards the lake. Jack growled and lunged at Eric. Then he felt a blow to his head and Jack got knocked into a tree. He groaned as his head spun from the hit. He looked up and saw Ben standing up with his foot in the air.

"Why did you kick me?" Jack said.

Ben put his foot down and walked over to him. Jack sat up as the short brunette walked over to him.

"The five of us have been through a lot together. You attack one of us you attack all of us. You think you're the only one who hates this concept? You are such an idiot Jack Frost. We have faced demons, immortals, and people with many kinds of powers. Facing the lord of the underworld? Who cares! We stick together and Grace is one of us. She won't be taken from us." Ben said. Ben smirked at him. Jack sighed as he saw everyone else agree.

"Then lets go visit Diran"


End file.
